1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for producing a flame and, in particular, to a device that is adapted to produce a stable and augmented flame.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,097,448 discloses a vortex type gas lamp for producing an upwardly-directed vortex flame of combustible gas inside a surrounding and confined boundary of a rotating body of air. An interface is located between the body of air which is devoid of gas and a central region of gas which is bounded by the interface during the operation of the gas lamp. All of the combustion of gas substantially occurs inside the interface. The gas lamp has a central axis and includes a base supplying combustible gas without air at and nearly adjacent to the central axis. The gas lamp further includes a shield including first and second axially-extending sections structurally attached to the base in a fluid-sealing relationship. The first and second sections are substantially identical and are transparent to light, and each includes an impermeable wall having an arcuate inner surface and an arcuate outer surface. Furthermore, each of the first and second sections has a first edge and a second edge extending axially from end to end. The gas lamp further includes first and second walls alternately overlapping one another. The first and second walls are adjacent to their edges and are spaced from one another to form tangentially-directed ports, thereby forming an axially-extending chamber open at its side only through the ports. In addition, the first and second sections are so arranged at the base to surround the entry of the combustible gas, and the combustible gas receives air for combustion only through the ports. Whereby, combustion of the gas results in a flame spaced from the inner surfaces, and the peripheral body of air is devoid of gas entering through the ports. In this gas lamp, air would flow through the ports in a direction perpendicular to a flow direction of combustible gas, and it is difficult to augment the height of the flame while stably maintaining the shape thereof. In this regard, the gas lamp produces a flame that is constrained to a height in order to stably maintain the shape thereof.
Furthermore, U.S. Design Pat. No. 621,873 discloses a fire tornado lamp including a base and a shield. The base includes a plurality of ports disposed circumferentially. The shield is transparent to light and is hollow. That is, it includes a passage extending therein. In addition, the base and the shield are connected to each other, and each port extends radially with respect to the passage defined in the shield and communicates therewith. In addition, each port is so configured so that it induces air into the passage in a direction substantially tangential to a circumference of the passage. Likewise, air would flow through the ports in a direction perpendicular to a flow direction of gas, and it is difficult to augment the height of the flame while stably maintaining the shape thereof. In this regard, the lamp produces a flame that is constrained to a height in order to stably maintain the shape thereof.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.